Love and Forgiveness
by IronFist
Summary: This is mainly a Gohan and Videl story but also deals with the pain Gohan felt after his dad was killed by Cell when he runs away from home and finds comfort in The daughter of his enemy.


This is mainly a Gohan and Videl story but also deals with the pain Gohan felt after his dad was killed by Cell when he runs away from home and finds comfort in The daughter of his enemy. My disclaimer, I don't own anything related to DBZ.  
  
"...." stands for speech.  
'....' stands for thought.  
...stands for authors notes.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Love and Forgiveness  
  
  
  
It was midday as the young sayin Gohan stared out to the vast country side. It was only three day's since the end of the Cell games. Three day's since his life turned up side down. His father was dead. Dead because of him. If only he had listened to his father and killed cell when he had the chance. His dad would still be alive. But no, he let the power that had awakened inside him to go to his head!   
  
Flash Back  
  
He thought Cell wasn't a threat to him anymore. That Cell couldn't hurt him or anybody else   
for that matter. Cell had caused so much pain that he wanted to return it to him a hundred fold. And he did. And each time he let Cell recover from his attacks and regenerate himself. Then he turned it up a notch. A vicious blow to his stomach had forced Cell to regurgitate android 18.   
  
Cell was finished now. He no longer had his perfect power. He was now below my contempt. But I was wrong, Cell pumped himself up like a balloon with power to blow up the planet and everyone with it. But before he could my dad uses his Instant Transmission technique to trans port Cell to King Kei's planet. Before he did though he looked into my eyes and I saw hidden pain in his eyes when he told me that he was proud of me before he went away. He was proud of me! How? After letting cell get away with doing everything he did and forcing dad to sacrifice himself to stop Cell.   
  
And then Cell came back! He wasn't dead! Dad had sacrifice his life for nothing. And now Cell was stronger than ever before. We locked kamahamaha's and with my injured arm I was losing. With dad Helping me I found the strength to beat Cell when Vegeta and the others distracted him long enough for be to beat him. Then on the Lookout When he refused to come back to life I felt even worse. The look on mom's face when I told her broke my heart. Knowing I was the cause of her heart ache. That because of me her husband was taken away from her again. I woke up this morning to her crying again. Over the last three day's I always woke up to her crying.  
I can't stand it anymore! To know your the reason that she's crying and can't do anything about it. And every time I look into her eyes I see her pain. I hate to see her like this because of me.. I couldn't stand it any longer. I made the decision that morning. I was going to leave. I caused her enough pain already.  
  
end flashback  
  
It was nearing dinner time. I planned leaving after night falls when moms asleep. As I sit down for dinner I eat as much as can seeing how this would be my last meal til Kami knows when. The food was delicious as usual, I'm going to miss her cooking. I'm going to miss her, but I don't want to hurt her anymore. I escape to my room after I'm done eating. I lay on my bed that night gazing at the stars through my window. It was a clear night. Not a cloud in the sky. Perfect. It was time to leave.  
  
Leaving his mom a farewell note on his pillow I silently made my way through the house to the front door. Lifting my traveling bag which had a few changes of clothes and my fighting Gi, some money and a few CC capsules that including a capsule house onto my back. Slipping through the door quietly, I raised my ki a little and took to the shy. I kept my power suppressed as I flew. I didn't want anyone to know he left.   
  
I flew through the night not caring which way he was going, lost in thought. As dawn approaches he comes across a town where he promptly lands. His mother would be waking up soon he thought. I wonder how she'll react to the fact that I ran away? She'll probably be glad that I left. Be glad to be rid of her problems.  
  
I wandered through the busy streets not thinking about where I was going or what I was going to do. I couldn't go back home, I was to young to work and I only had so much money. I heard the news channel blearing from a tv shop nearby, praising Hercule for defeating Cell and saving the world. I laugh bitterly, what fools. Believing that weak idiot actually beat Cell. I hated him. Hated him for taking the credit for all the work that we did. That my father did.  
  
"One day I'm going to shut that big mouth of his for good. And I'm going to enjoy every second of it."  
But right now I need to find something to do so I can at least make a living. That's the problem I have to take care of right now. But how?  
  
That's it for chapter 1 please review and constructive criticism is welcomed!   
  



End file.
